Higurashi no Naku Yoru ni
by Legend of the Past
Summary: Mion and Keiichi spend the night of Watanagashi together, coming to terms with their feelings and their situation. Lemon, MF, KeiichiXMion, Oneshot.


Hello, and welcome to my first Higurashi fanfiction!

A few notes before I start. The first is that besides this being my first Higurashi fanfic, this is also my first lemon, too. So take this into account, please. This fic revolves around the KeiichiXMion pairing, which is one of the logical pairings I think make sense (and is also greatly hinted upon ) in Higurashi. Don't expect any of the violence that made Higurashi so famous here, though - this fic is just sweet romance. Also, English isn't my first language, so I apologize ahead of time for any grammar mistakes here.

Of course, I hold no rights to Higurashi no Naku Koro ni or any of the characters. They are all property of Ryukishi07 and 07th Expansion. Have fun!

Higurashi no Naku Yoru ni

The night of Watanagashi in Showa 58 was like any other. The early-summer night was warm and Furude Shrine was alive with activity. Almost all of Hinamizawa's population of two-thousand was present at the ancient festival celebrating the guardian God of the village, Oyashiro-sama. The joy of the festival gave the villagers a few hours to keep their minds off of the terrible curse which almost all were convinced would strike again today: Hinamizawa's chain of bizzare death, Oyashiro-sama's curse. Following the dam conflict of five years ago, every night of Watanagashi one person would die and another would be "Demoned-away" as a sacrifice to Oyashiro-sama. True enough, just as the skeptics stated over and over again, there was no true guarantee someone would die again. The curse really could be a chain of coincidental, unrelated deaths...

But Mion Sonozaki had other thoughts. Just as her grandmother, Oryou, the head of the Sonozaki house and perhaps the most powerful and influential person in Hinamizawa, said cryptically: "The Curse struck four times - there is bound to be a fifth." Mion knew her Oni-baba, her demon-granny. She was in many ways a foolish person who was incapable of admitting her own mistakes, and a frightening person, more fearsome than a typhoon when angered. But despite those shortcomings, she had lived long and indeed knew of Hinamizawa's nature better than anyone. She told her once that this town never changes - for hundreds of years, it was the same as it is today. If the curse was true in any way, it would also bend to that law and would become part of Hinamizawa's eternity, as much a part of it as Onigafuchi marsh. That was the true, fearsome reality Mion knew, and the secret she kept to herself as the next heir of the Sonozaki.

The festival's joyful and merry atmosphere could not calm the turmoil in Mion's heart. How could she feel happy and content for the world, even if only for a few hours, when her loyal friends were so broken they could not even bring themselves to come? Satoko had stayed home with her uncle, who barred her from leaving the house entirely. Rika was depressed for some reason Mion could not point out, and declared she would leave the festival ground the moment her performance would end. Rena was hospitalized by a fit of paranoia, and only Keiichi stayed strong during this time. Mion had to come to Watanagashi as the heir to the Sonozaki, but with the absence of her friends she felt little need to be here. She wasn't sure if Keiichi would come, either. Eventually, the newcomer Keiichi was curious to see the town's most famous religious event, but would his curiosity overcome the fact that almost all his friends are as broken as they are.

She sighed. She had to feel bad for Shion, her twin sister, who had to stay away from Hinamizawa that year of fear of Oni-baba. She knew Shion would love to be here with her, and would also be happy to meet all of her friends. It looked like it would only be her and Kei-chan, this time. But even if it was only Keiichi, it would be heartwarming enough for Mion. She felt a bit uncomfortable even thinking about it, but she really was infatuated with him, wasn't she? Probably, even if it was only him and her, she could really forget about all the painful things that were surrounding her life.

Rika's performance was over, and still no sight of the brown-haired youth. Mion was getting worried. Could he have really skipped it? She drifted the cotton across the river almost automatically and then began to wonder aimlessly about the grounds. The booths were closing all around her, as people prepared to enter the Furude residence and enjoy the late-night festivities that would linger till daybreak. She felt her heart clench painfully as she realized this was probably the worst Watangashi she has ever had. But just as she prepared to turn about and go to the Furudes and probably drink her way to an explosive hangover, she caught sight of the boy kneeling on the river's banks, illuminated by the torch light. He drifted the small ball of cotton in his hand, and stood up just as Mion approached him. Nervousness sprouted in her stomach as he turned his gaze towards her and raised his hand to greet her with his usual smile.

"Hey, Mion," Keiichi said,

"Kei-chan." Mion replied with a relieved smile.

He was dressed in his usual attire, a red jacket over his black T-shirt and a pair of dark-green shorts. His brown hair was as messy as ever, and his smile welcoming and intelligent. That smile she loved, the smile that made her feel like flames burst in her stomach.

"You're pretty late, aren't you?" Mion said kiddingly, trying to return to her usual attitude, "Jee-san here was worried you might miss your first year of Watanagashi, and that'd be no good. You must of missed Rika's performance, too. We can't have that."

"Heh, sorry." He chuckled, "I just... wasn't really in the mood. But I guess I couldn't stand having you be here alone."

Mion fought off a blush, feeling wild happiness burst from her heart at those words.

"Y,you don't need to worry about me, Kei-chan." She said, faking her usual attitude, "I'm the oldest here, so I'm used to Watangashi. I'd be here, either way."

"I guess that's right.." Keiichi said, rubbing his head apologetically,

"But I... appreciate the thought." Mion said, lowering her head so Keiichi won't see the pink that spread over her cheeks.

There was a short silence of discomfort. Mion was looking for something to say.

"Err, you know," Mion said eventually raising her head to face Keiichi, "There's really nothing to do around here, now. We could go to the Furude's but we'd probably end up drunk."

"What do you suggest, then?" Keiichi asked.

"Well... We could just hang around and keep each other company." Mion replied with a smile, "We've got the entire village all to ourselves tonight."

"I guess it sounds better than getting wasted with a bunch of old people," Keiichi said with his mischievous smile, "let's go."

The two walked around the small village rather quietly. Despite their jokes and smiles, there was no way they could really forget their troubles that easily. Mion couldn't stand this. She wanted to hear Keiichi's voice, to hear his witty jokes and kind words. Those alone would give her the power to return the favor to him, and forget the heart-wrenching reality for a bit. Wasn't that why she founded the club, to help her friends forget the painful world, if just for a bit? She wanted to get his attention, to give him the power to talk to her. Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and breathed a hasty "Come on", pulling him into a jog with her. It was only a few moments later she realized the warm hand she was holding was Keiichi's. She hoped she could shake off the blush she knew was plastered all over her face, and led Keiichi into her house.

"Mion, isn't this your place?" Keiichi asked through his hasted breaths,

"Yeah," She replied, "I just figured I'd show you my house and such. Better than anything out here, I guess."

"I don't mind, but it's kind of sudden," He said, "I never really visited a girl's room before.."

That made Mion stop in her tracks as the all the blushes she tried to hold in erupted in one powerful wave. She glanced at Keiichi and saw a light blush on his face as well, which intensified when he saw Mion's own flushed face. The two fell silent and Mion pulled Keiichi towards her room slowly. They passed the darkened living room and climbed up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and let go of Keiichi's hand, fumbling for the light switch with one hand and with the other gestured for him to enter. The warmth of his fingers on her own lingered and tingled lightly, and she felt the storm that was brewing inside her from the moment she saw him at the river banks, or maybe even from the day she saw him enter the classroom, intensify to a stomach ache. It was unbearable, really, and she couldn't bear to try to play. She fell to her knees and hugged Keiichi from his back, pressing her head on the back of his as if clinging to dear life.

"M..ion..?" Keiichi asked, startled by her suddenly grabbed and embarrassed at the feel of her breasts pressed against his back.

"I'm... I'm sorry.." She said with a weak, defeated voice that made the heir of the powerful Sonozaki seem meek and submissive, "I... like you.. Keiichi.."

There was a short, heavy silence. A lump grew at incredible speed in Mion's throat and she felt like she would die of shame at any moment.

"Yeah.." Keiichi said eventually, "Me.. too."

Mion's closed eyes flew open at that response.

"Could you... say that again..?" She asked meekly, her pink blush turning red.

Keiichi shook his head and grabbed Mion's hands. He turned around, embraced Mion and pressed his lips against hers. Her mouth fell limp at the sudden action, and Keiichi exploited that opening and led his tongue into her mouth. There was no struggle of dominance, as Keiichi's passion won over Mion's stunning shock, and his tongue wrapped itself around her own. Mion returned the kiss, eventually coming to her senses. The two rolled over to the floor, no longer able to sit on their knees. Stopping the kiss for only a moment for air, they continued their passionate struggle. Keiichi eventually released himself from Mion's lips, moving his kiss to her neck and upwards to her cheeks, holding to nibble on her earlobe. Mion moaned, her hands exploring his chest and shoulders through his clothes.

"Kei-chan.." She breathed in a rasp voice, "Do you.. like me..?"

He stopped the kiss and looked into the girl's green eyes with his blue ones.

"I do." He said with a steady voice.

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Me and me alone?"

"You and only you."

She felt a lump of lead grow in her stomach.

"Would you love me if I were... different than what you think?" She asked softly, without a hint of hostility.

"What.. do you mean?" Keiichi asked weakly.

Mion stood up and turned her back to Keiichi. She took off her holstered gun and lifted the yellow shirt she wore over head. Aware of Keiichi's eyes on her, embarrassed but rash, she continued. Keiichi looked stunned as she removed the bra and he saw the tatoo etched into her back. The symbol of the oni, the drawing of the demons burned into the back of every Mistress of the Sonozaki in birth, the one true thing that made her different from her twin.

"I guess I'm not perfect, am I?" She asked with a sad smile, "I've got this... terrible thing on my back. It's really scary, isn't it?"

She lowered her head and closed her eyes. Moments later, she heard footsteps on the floor behind her and Keiichi's arms wrapped around her neck as he placed his head on her left shoulder.

"I like it, actually." He said, breathing warm air onto her shoulders, "It's got something.. interesting about it.And besides... I like Mion the person... The kind girl who would try to help everyone feel better in the hardest times, and not her body."

"Kei..chan.." Mion said weakily, as she turned to face him and her hands spread across his back in a another embrace.

They kissed again, slowly and passionately. Keiichi's hands explored Mion's exposed stomach, drawing circles on her bright skin. His fingers crawled up slowly, hesitantly, to her breasts. Mion felt this and smiled shyly. Her fingers shed off Keiichi's jacket and dropped it on the floor. She began pulling at the hem of shirt, and he paused the kiss and lifted his hands up, allowing her to pull off his shirt. Once this was done, they continued kissing and caressing each other, Keiichi's left hand finally latching onto an exposed breast. Mion felt this and gasped. Keiichi paused and looked at her, hastily removing his hand. Mion took his hand hastily and led him across the room, to her futon. Once they arrived her, she kissed him once again, more boldly than before. She took his hand and guided it down to her jeans. Keiichi took the clue and opened the button. Pulling down the zipper, and then the jeans altogether, slowly. Left only in her panties, Mion wrapped her long legs around Keiichi's waist and pressed herself to him, allowing the both of them to admire the feel of each other's bodies. Keiichi put Mion down on the futon and pulled off his pants, staying only in his boxers.

"Are you really sure?" He asked, his throat dry of nervousness.

Mion gave a shaky nod.

"I know I can... trust you to know how to... treat a lady." She said in a broken voice.

Mion noted this was the first time in years she actually referred to herself as a lady. It was funny to see how Keiichi got her to react. But right now there was something different to think about. No one would come back until morning, and when they would, they would be too drunk to bother checking Mion's room. They had the whole night to themselves, so it was okay.

Keiichi lay over her and pressed his lips to her own. Tracing kisses around her face, his fingers moved down the sides of her body until he hooked her panties onto his fingers. He pulled them down gently, patiently, revealing his lover's moist, warm core. Mion moved her hands onto his back, and pulled him closer to her. Keiichi pulled down his boxers, releasing his erect member into the warm summer air. Mion covered the futon's blankets over them, as Keiichi's kisses moved down her neck and onto her breasts. The warm, swift pecks circled her left breast and eventually his lips caught her nipple gently. Mion's fingers stroked his brown hair gently, and she smiled as he raised his face and looked at her, asking with his eyes again if she's sure. She nodded slowly, and took a deep breath in preparation for what was to come. Keiichi moved back a bit, and then slowly, hesitantly pushed his engorged organ into his lover's folds. Mion gasped with the pain of losing her virginity, and held Keiichi more firmly still. Keiichi paused and looked at her with worry. She took a few breaths, then smiled and nodded for him to proceed. Keiichi caught her lips in another kiss and began to thrust slowly, gently. Mion's breathing became slower, matching his thrusts and trying to adjust to the new situation. The pain lingered still, through it grew weaker by the minute, and was being replaced by weak pleasure.

After several minutes, her breathing began to escalate, and Mion began to thrust against Keiichi's own thrusts. In response to her actions, Keiichi began to pick up the pace. His hands once again found her breasts, crawling over the exposed flesh with an agonizing slowness that made shivers run down Mion's spine and forced her back to arc. Keiichi placed his head next to hers, their warm breaths blowing onto each other's shoulders, as they slowly picked up the pace of their lovemaking. The pain was gone completely for Mion, and the pleasure began to escalate. She began to moan at both the thrusts and at Keiichi's explorations. Keiichi caught her lips in another kiss, dipping his tongue once again into her mouth, but ever cautious not to break the pace the two of them were setting, growing ever faster.

Mion couldn't ignore it any longer. Where earlier that night there was only sadness and emptiness, warmth was spreading rapidly. The long sensual kisses, the friction of their skins, the fingers extending and groping the most private of places and the most intimate of acts were all starting to build together and extending upwards, to the prized climax. Watanagashi would receive a new meaning for her from this day on, she was sure of that. The day her love to him became more than just a hope...

"Kei... chan.." She moaned his name over and over.

Keiichi's own breaths were fast and wild. They had slowly began to lose their sense of rhythm, their thrusts becoming more wild and primal. Swimming in their passion and love, they were both near their limits. There were no more words, no more moans and cries of their names - just long, sharp breaths and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. What was once warmth in Mion's body became hotter than molten lava, an urge more powerful than the need to breath. She felt she would simply erupt if she didn't climax soon, like if it took any longer she would spew out her very life along with her liquids. It was maddening, maddening, maddening in it's sheer intensity!

And then it came. It was so sudden compared to how much she worked for it. Every one of her vaginal muscles tightened against the foreign invader that was within her body, releasing her most hidden feelings, pulling at the strings of nerves she never imagined she had. She cried out in pure shock and passion, as Keiichi climaxed along with her, releasing his boiling seed into her body. The liquid was happily welcomed, drenching the green-haired girl's womb. Keiichi pulled back, releasing his member from the depths of his lover, and looked at Mion with stunned eyes. Mion returned the same look, her hands still crossed around the back of his head. They shifted about, switching positions so that Keiichi was underneath her. Mion draped herself over his naked body, taking in the scent of his sweat mixed with her own, of their burning union.

Keiichi fell asleep almost immediately exhausted. Mion, however, rested her head on his chest and pondered. She thought about Hinamizawa, as alive as it can only be once a year, the cries of sheer joy by the drunken townspeople. Of her friends, who were dealing with their pain. With Keiichi, at this moment, like this, she felt like she could fix anything and everything. And then, for a moment, she could feel it. Another presence in a room, other than them. And she knew who it was.

"Oyashiro-sama... is it?"

She could feel It's intent. She could feel It's happiness. For the moment, It was pleased. That made her wonder if Oyashiro-sama really does curse people. With that thought, wrapped around her love, Mion fell into a sweet slumber. 


End file.
